Support
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: Donatello paused outside of the green curtain, uncertainty building up inside of his stomach. He gulped and suddenly wondered if it had been a good idea to go there that night. After everything that had happened...


**Based on the picture by Brushbell: art/Trapped-375711668**

* * *

Donatello paused outside of the green curtain, uncertainty building up inside of his stomach. He gulped and suddenly wondered if it had been a good idea to go there that night. After everything that had happened...The ninja sighed and finally opened the curtains a tad with hesitation.

"April?"

Nothing. He pulled the curtains back more and poked his head into the makeshift room meant for the red head. Donatello knew he should give the girl her space...but after the run in with Karai that day...he had to make sure she was okay.

To the mutant's left, a futon had been pushed into the corner of the room, a single lamp giving the right amount of light sat beside white pillow. A hole in the ceiling where a street lamp from afar shot light through the hole and into the sewer. April's laptop was plugged into an extension chord and the place where her fan would be remained empty.

Donatello knitted his brow and crawled into the room, closing the curtain behind him. Her room was empty. No sign of April anywhere. The ninja eyed another doorway and walked to it.

He heard her before he saw her. Donatello peered his head through the door to find that it had led to a sewer where water flowed. Stones created a patio-like walkway and a big enough space to move around without fear of getting wet.

The light from a crack in the sewers beamed down and outlined the red head's thin frame. Her white tank top and shorts seemed to glow in the light. Donatello felt his breath get caught in his throat and he lightly gasped.

He watched as she slowly practiced a move she had learned with Splinter, her fan in her hand. April had her back towards the ninja as she moved in the slow grace of a true kunoichi.

Donatello dragged his eyes along her muscles, watching the fragile things twitch but hold on with a will so powerful it made him appreciate how strong the young woman really was.

April's muscles twitched and the fan fell out of her hand. She held her arms to her and she swayed. Donatello was at her side before she or him could blink, taking her in his arms before she could fall.

When she felt strong enough, Donatello let go and he picked up her fan. The two walked back into her room where he crawled onto her futon and placed the fan back onto its stand on her wall.

Donatello hesitated on whether he should stand or not. He watched as April took out her hair band and dabbed the sweat from her brow and neck with a towel he had given to her. He rested his back against the wall and crossed his arms, worry written on his face.

"April, I think you really shouldn't try to strain yourself. You've already been through-"

"I can handle myself, Donnie."

He shut his mouth, taken aback. April glanced over her shoulder at him and sighed. She walked over to the ninja, turned, and sat down between his propped up legs and rested her back against his chest.

Donatello quickly moved his arms to make space for her, caught off guard by her unexpected decision. But once she had made herself at home against him, Donatello eased into the shape of her back and relaxed. His arms hovered by her, unsure if he should let them drop to his side or wrap them around her, his chin resting on top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Donnie. I just..." She brushed fingers through her hair and then crossed her arms. "I'm not weak."

"I know you're not." He finally gained the courage to brush his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner. For a while, it was quiet. He could almost hear the grinding of the gears in her head as she thought.

"I'm not going to let Karai win. I need to become stronger, Donnie. I know that sounds ridiculous, but I need to be as good of a kunoichi as her. Be as good as you guys...I can be. Ya know...with time. You should have seen the look in her eyes, Don. Like she was superior to me. Like she thinks I'm some damsel that can't handle herself. I can."

"I know you can, April..." He braided some of her hair, lost in thought. He knew this had been bugging her...he was glad he did decide to stop by after all. He waited for her to continue, but she never did. He thought long and hard about what she had said and sighed.

"April...I know it can be frustrating when you're not as strong as you want to be. But you will be. And you are stronger than Karai in more ways than one."

He could feel April's surprise. "Really? How?"

"Well, for one thing, where she's stronger in the physical sense, you're stronger emotionally and mentally. You stop to think about those around you while Karai only thinks for herself. Because you're so kind and compassionate, you're able to sense how everyone around you feels. Be able to sense people around you, period. You can outsmart anyone at any given time and there's one other thing you have that she doesn't."

"And that is...?"

Donatello wrapped his arms around her and leaned over to where she could see him if she turned her head.

"Love."

April turned and met his eyes with hers. He felt himself blush and want to trip on his words but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to elaborate. Stand by what he had said. And fast.

"W-what I mean is, you have us, April. Your dad, Splinter, Leo, Mikey, Raph..." Me... "You are not alone, and you never will be as long as we're around. You have the compassion of family and friends that Karai doesn't have. And in the end, that'll be the strength that will help you defeat her. With time, you're body will be as strong, but for now, don't strain yourself. You need a body to become stronger..." he brushed his fingers over the cuts on her arms and gazed the black eye Karai had given her.

"I believe in you, April. I see how strong you are and how strong you will become. I will be there every step of the way to give you the support you need in case you need it. I won't be there to baby you or to fight your battles, you are strong and independent and I know you can handle yourself. And if you need help, I'll be a stone throw away. We'll get your dad back, April. And most importantly, we'll take down the Foot no matter what. You are not alone and never will be alone."

April stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth slightly ajar. She drew her blue eyes down, thinking about his words. After a moment, she turned onto her side and drew her knees up and snuggled into him even more.

Donatello gasped in surprise. A smile tugged at his lips and he hugged the young girl to him. He rubbed her back and hummed, proud of what he had said. When he had yet to gain any reaction from her after half an hour had passed, the mutant gazed down at the young woman and smiled. She had fallen asleep.

The mutant considered laying her down and tucking her in, but he didn't want to risk waking her up. He held her and let his mind wander. It hurt him to see her like that...but he could understand her frustration. Her life had been torn apart and now there's so much for her to prove. Prove that she's worthy, that she's strong, that she can handle things on her own...all things Donnie knew was possible in her but wanted the rest of the world to see that. She's not a fragile flower. She's April O'Neil, the love of his life...

April sighed in his arms and Donatello smiled, pushing away a strand of hair in her face. He knew he'd do whatever it would take to ensure she could become the strong ninja she was born to be.

Donatello yawned, a smile on his face. His eyes drooped shut and he felt his body begin to go limp with sleep. He made a promise to himself right then and there that nothing would stop him from helping April achieve her goal. Nothing. Not the Kraang, not the Foot, not Karai, and most importantly, not the Shredder. Even if it killed him. He fell asleep, dreaming of the victories that would be in store for both him and his family, and most importantly, the triumph his April deserved to have.


End file.
